


See You Again

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: What about being Emma’s first crush and somehow ending up in storybrook, and Emma being very happy but also confused about how did you get there. But eventually finding out because of Henry that you’re her true love :D. Idk I just think that it’s cute,  sue me lol





	See You Again

Granny’s Diner.

Well, let’s try that then. This weird town was very empty. After your car had broken down you had walked the whole way and now you were here in…Storybrooke? It was already pretty dark and you didn’t have your coat. Inside Granny’s light was shining and you could hear laughter.

It reminded you of coming home after work, of being greeted by your family. You walked over to the door and softly pushed it open. Inside people were standing around, talking to each other. Tables had been pushed aside. The bell jingled above your head and you looked at the floor. Everyone was staring at you and suddenly it was silent.

“Can we help you?” an older woman with silver hair in a bun asked from behind the counter.

“Uh…” you stuttered, “my car broke down and I…”

Glass broke.

Someone dropped their glass of wine and the red drink spilled across the pristine floor.

“Emma, you all right?” a man asked.

You looked at the blonde woman who had dropped the glass. Her blonde curls spilled down her shoulders and her green eyes looked at you with a mix of awe, confusion and shock.

“Emma?” you asked.

“Y/N?” she asked.

You ran over to her, embracing her. You buried your face in her hair that somehow still smelled like the strawberries that you had come to associate with her.

“Oh my god, what are you doing here?” she asked after the hug, cupping your cheek.

“I was driving and my car broke down and…” you said. Your feet hurt and your hair was messy from the wind.

“Someone get her some tea. Sit down,” another woman said who helped you in a chair.

“Emma? I thought you had died,” you said while someone handed you your tea.

Emma smiled weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s been so long. You suddenly disappeared. I kind of hoped you had found your parents,” you said, smiling at the woman.

“I did,” Emma said, “not then, but I did now. Meet my parents.”

She pointed at the woman with the pixie cut and the man who had asked her if she was all right. They seemed kind…but they were so young. Her age. They were Emma’s age.

“How…” you asked.

“Who is this?” a deep voice asked. A brunette who looked at you like she was sizing you up asked, setting down her glass of wine.

“Regina, this is Y/N L/N, a friend of mine,” Emma said. You smirked when she mentioned the word ‘friend’. Sure, you had been her friend. But maybe something more than that too. You didn’t know much people who kissed their friends and promised to marry them later.

That Regina didn’t seem too convinced either, but sat down again.

“C’mon,” Emma’s ‘mother’ said, “I think we should be heading home. Y/N, you can stay with us off course, you’ll need a place to sleep.”

“Oh, that’s really not…” you said but she already had an arm around you and pushed you to the door while Emma’s ‘father’ got her coat. While they were so young, they really were behaving like parents.

 

Showered and dressed in Emma’s sweatpants and a shirt you thought was probably her father’s, you sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by the ‘Charmings’ because apparently that was their last name.

“So is it Emma Charming now?” you asked, a little bit disappointed. You had always liked Swan. Imagined yourself with that last name. Charming wasn’t horrible, but not like Y/N Swan.

“God no,” Emma laughed, “it’s still Emma Swan.”

“So, tell me why your parents are the same age as you,” you asked, sipping from the hot chocolate the woman called Snow had made you.

“You’re going to think this is all crazy, but I promise you it’s not a joke,” Emma said, “my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. They were cursed by the Evil Queen and brought here in this town. I broke the curse but they were frozen in time for like 28 years.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Emma.”

“It’s true. I know, I didn’t believe if for a long time. But magic is real,” Emma said, grabbing your hand and squeezing it. Snow White (what the hell?) noticed and you saw her wink at her husband.

The door slammed open and a boy ran in.

“Henry, what did I tell you about knocking?” Snow scolded.

“Sorry, grandma. Mom, mom, I heard you had a guest?” the boy, Henry, asked, breathing loudly from the running.

“Mom?” you asked, almost dropping the cup of chocolate.

“Meet my son, Henry Mills,” Emma said. The boy shook your hand and you smiled a bit confusedly. So Emma had a son. Mills?

“You’ve met my other mother, Regina, at the party. She told me and I immediately ran over. I’m probably grounded, but worth it,” Henry said, sitting down.

You looked at Emma. “You owe me twenty.”

“What?” Prince Charming asked.

“Oh, Emma and I had a bet. If Emma ended up with a woman I would get twenty and if she ended up with a man I would give her twenty,” you said.

Emma almost choked on her chocolate. “I’m not… I’m not with Regina! She adopted Henry, I gave him up, Y/N.”

“Oh,” you said, “bummer, I would have bought you ice cream with that twenty, Emma.”

Henry had a book with him, a fairy tale book. He showed it to you and spoke passionately about all these fairytale characters. Like Regina, his other mother, was the Evil Queen who had now redeemed herself. And the lady with the silver hair was the grandmother of Red Riding Hood.

Eventually you just said you wanted to go to sleep. Henry slept over after calling to his mother who didn’t sound very happy. You went to bed and waited until you were sure everyone was asleep. Then you sneaked out, grabbing your bag and softly making your way to the door. You were out on the hall when you heard someone cough.

“Going somewhere, Y/N?”

You turned around, sighing, to the sight of Emma leaning against the door.

“Look, Emma, it was great seeing you. But I don’t know what happened to you, you’ve gone mad. There are no fairy tales, okay?”

“It’s the truth,” Emma said, walking over to you and cupping your cheek like she always used to do.

“Oh, Emma,” you sighed, leaning in. You leaned your forehead against hers, closing your eyes. It was so wonderful to see her again, to touch her. You had missed her so much.

Her lips found yours and she also tasted like strawberries and heaven. You tangled your hand in her hair and tugged, pulling her even closer.

“…Okay…”

You opened your eyes and stepped away from Emma. There in the door opening stood Snow White, Prince Charming and Henry. Snow looked like she was going to scream from excitement, Charming looked like he didn’t quite know what to say.

“I…I see it,” you whisper, “you’re really Snow White.”

“That was a kiss of true love!” Henry yelled, “it made you see the truth. And it proves that you two are true loves! Yes, my mom has a true love!”

You laughed, leaning your head against Emma’s shoulder.


End file.
